


One Piece PETs: All for his Health

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami is concerned about her captain's health, as well as the rest of the crew. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: All for his Health

**One Piece PETs: All for his Health**

 

(I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is the sole owner of this series.)

 

 

The sun rose high above the clouds as morning began. Most of the Straw Hat Pirates had awoken from their slumber, except for one. The captain, Monkey D. Luffy, himself. He was still snoring away in the Men's Quarters.

 

"Mmm...meat," Luffy muttered in his sleep, drooling and scratching his stomach. "Sweet, delicious meat..."

 

Yes, he certainly was having a wonderful dream. In fact, his stomach rumbled a little, but he was in such a deep sleep, he didn't seem to notice.

 

Just then...the door opened, slightly. Someone enters the Men's Quarters, wearing a robe and is carrying a plate of sliced tangerines. The person who had entered is none other than the navigator, Nami.

 

She spotted Luffy, sleeping in bed, and she smiled.

 

_'He looks so cute,'_ she thought. _'I almost don't wanna wake him.'_

 

"Still, I have to give him these tangerines."

 

She set the plate down, Luffy's nose twitched at the smell.

 

"Mmm...that smell..." he muttered. "Tangerines..."

 

Nami disrobed and all that she is wearing now is an apron. She picked up the plate and walked over to her sleeping captain.

 

"Wake up, Gummy Monkey~," she cooed. "I have a surprise for you~!"

 

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and saw Nami holding the plate of sliced tangerines.

 

"Morning, Nami!" he grinned, until he noticed something else...

 

He noticed that Nami was wearing nothing but an apron...

 

"...Uh...Nami?" Luffy asked with a blush. "Is there a reason why you're just wearing an apron? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

 

"No reason," she answered. "I brought you some sliced tangerines."

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy replied. "But..."

 

"But, what?" Nami asked.

 

"I was kinda hoping you bring some meat..." the Monkey Man answered.

 

Nami frowned.

 

"You won't live very long if you eat a meat-only diet." she told him. "Here, try some of these tangerines."

 

Luffy frowned at Nami.

 

"My lifespan's been cut short anyways..." he spoke. "So me eating meat all of the time's not all that big of a deal..."

 

Nami crawled onto Luffy's bunk on all fours, leaned in a little closer so that he could get a good view of her cleavage, and held one tangerine slice about two inches from his mouth, saying in a seductive voice,

 

_"Please try some for me, Lulu-chan."_

 

Luffy gulped at this...and then he looked at the tangerine. It did look really tasty.

 

"Well...okay," he said, smiling.

 

Nami smiled before she put the tangerine in her mouth, and then kissed Luffy. As she did, she put the tangerine on his tongue. Luffy ate the tangerine and he swallowed it.

 

"Mmm...yummy!" he licked his lips.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Glad you think so, captain." she told him.

 

She picked up another slice and fed it to Luffy. She fed him by kissing him, of course, one slice after the other until they were all gone.

 

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy smiled, licking his lips.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

Then...

 

***Grrrrmmmuuuggrr...***

 

Luffy and Nami looked at the former's grumbling belly.

 

"Luffy," Nami giggled.

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Guess I'm still hungry."

 

"I tell Sanji to whip something up." Nami laughed as she got up from the bunk, took the plate, walked over to pick up her robe, got dressed, and left the room.

 

"Tell him I want meat! Lots of it!" Luffy told her.

 

"Aye, aye, captain!" Nami replied from the other side of the room.

 

*****Later, at Breakfast*****

 

Luffy is seen pigging out on meat.

 

"Luffy, I made something else for you." Sanji spoke.

 

"Really?" Luffy asked, excited. "What?"

 

Sanji set down a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

 

"OH~!!" Luffy exclaimed, drooling. "YUMMY~!!"

 

"Eat up, captain."

 

Luffy quickly devoured the contents on his plate.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"Don't mention it." the Fox Man replied.

 

Nami watched as Luffy continued pigging out. Though, she looked almost melancholy...Lately, Nami has been concerned about Luffy's health. Especially when she heard about his lifespan being cut short. She didn't really know how it happened...and she didn't want to know, either. All she wanted was to make sure that her captain was in good health. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Luffy didn't keep himself healthy.

 

Afterwards, Luffy had finished eating.

 

"Ahh, I'm stuffed!" he sighed as he patted his overstuffed tummy. "Thanks for the food, Sanji!"

 

"No problem."

 

Luffy stood up and stretched his arms.

 

"Well, now that my belly's full, I think I'll lie down and take a little nap!" he exclaimed, giving his stomach another light pat. "Shishishishi! C'mon, Blizzard!"

 

Blizzard followed Luffy out of the kitchen. Nami sighed.

 

"What is it, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

 

"Sanji...have you ever been thinking about Luffy's health, lately?" Nami asked.

 

"Constantly," he answered. "Why?"

 

"Because...I am, too," Nami answered. "I mean...I haven't seen him pick up a fruit since that day we went to Mock Town in Jaya! All he eats is meat, day in and day out!"

 

"Yeah, I've noticed that..." Sanji agreed.

 

"Plus, you notice that as soon as he's finished eating a lot, he gets a big gut, too, right?" Nami pointed out.

 

"Who hasn't?" Sanji asked.

 

"And then, when he's done, all he wants to do is lie down and take a nap," Nami said. "That's not good, is it?"

 

"No, not really." Sanji shook his head.

 

"I'm just so worried..." Nami told him.

 

That was when a light bulb appeared over the Booted Puss Woman's head.

 

"Sanji, I just thought up of an idea!" she cried.

 

"Really, what is it?" he asked.

 

Nami whispered into his ear and he grinned.

 

"Sounds good to me," Sanji said. "All right, I'm in!"

 

"Great!" Nami nodded. "We'll let the others now about it!"

 

*****Meanwhile, on the Sunny's figurehead*****

 

Luffy is sleeping, once again, using Blizzard as a pillow. Right now, he is having a peaceful dream.

 

"Mmm...a little bit lower, Nami," he muttered in his sleep. "Yeah...right there. That's the spot."

 

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

 

_'Can't a wolf-dog get any sleep around here?'_ he thought.

 

"Luffy~!"

 

Luffy awoke upon hearing Nami calling him and got up and went to her side.

 

"Coming!" he called.

 

_'So much for naptime,'_ Blizzard thought before he yawned and stretched, and then followed Luffy.

 

"So, what's up, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

For some reason, Nami had her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Luffy gulped. Whenever she looked like that, he always got nervous, because usually, Stern Nami always leads to trouble...for him.

 

"Uh...did I do something bad?" Luffy asked, grinning nervously.

 

"No." she answered.

 

"Oh, good!" Luffy sighed in relief. "So...why do you have that look on your face like I did do something bad?"

 

Just in case, Blizzard decided not to stick around and headed to the Men's Quarters. He just had a bad feeling about this.

 

"Luffy," Nami began. "I think it's time we did something about your health."

 

"My health?" Luffy repeated, blinking.

 

"Yes." Nami nodded.

 

"But I feel fine!" Luffy said. "Hell, Chopper thinks so, too!"

 

"Luffy, I'm only looking out for you," Nami said. "That's why I've come up with this!"

 

"With what?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami pulled out a slip of paper.

 

"A piece of paper?" Luffy asked.

 

"It's a health plan, Luffy," Nami said.

 

"Oh!" Luffy said. "...What's a health plan?"

 

"It's what you'll be following from now on." Nami explained.

 

Luffy looked at the health plan.

 

"Hmm...training with Zoro, walking Blizzard...these things don't look too bad," he said. "Uh...by the way, I only see three meals here. What about snack and dessert?"

 

"Yeah...you're not having those anymore." Nami replied.

 

3...2...1...

 

"EEEEEEEEEH?!?"

 

"Luffy, I'm sorry, but you eat too much! That's not very healthy either! From now on, it's only three meals a day!"

 

"But, Nami~!!!" the Monkey Man whined.

 

"No buts, mister!" Nami barked.

 

"Yes, ma'am..." Luffy lowered his head in defeat.

 

"Oh! And one more thing...no more meat every day."

 

"Huh?!"

 

"From now on, you eat food from every basic food group...including your vegetables."

 

"Do I have to?" he whined.

 

"Yes, you have to!" Nami snapped.

 

"AH! OKAY!" Luffy shrieked.

 

With that, Nami walked away, leaving Luffy feeling very upset...but then he sighed.

 

"You know what?" Luffy asked. "Fine. This is for Nami, and I'll do anything for her because I love her! I'll persevere...for her!"

 

Nami heard this and smiled.

 

_'He's so sweet!'_ she thought.

 

*****At Lunchtime*****

 

Sanji made some lobster with a salad on the side.

 

"Bon appetit." he said.

 

_'Okay, so we're having lobster.'_ Luffy thought. _'That's not so bad.'_

 

Luffy then ate the lobster quick as a wink.

 

"Okay, I'm done!" he said.

 

"Wait!" Nami called. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy blinked.

 

Nami pointed at the salad on his plate.

 

"Oh, right..." Luffy muttered, then he quickly ate his salad and he tried hard not to make faces as he ate.

 

"Okay, now I'm done." Luffy said.

 

However, his stomach seemed to disagree, because it started growling.

 

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" Luffy roared as he punched his stomach.

 

Then, he went to the Crow's Nest for a training session.

 

"Nami...doesn't Luffy eat more than that?" Usopp asked. "Not that I'm complaining. I mean, he didn't even steal my food!"

 

"It's part of his new health plan," Nami answered. "From now on, Luffy eats three square meals a day, and he only eats enough for a regular person."

 

_'I'm not so sure that's a good idea,'_ Blizzard thought, eating his peanut butter biscuits.

 

"Nami, what if this all backfires?" Franky questioned.

 

"Trust me, Franky," Nami reassured. "This is a sure-fire plan!"

 

_"What do you think about all this, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"Well...I don't really know," Chopper said. "I just hope Nami knows what she's doing."

 

"I do, too," Blizzard replied.

 

*****Later*****

Luffy is in the Crow's Nest with Zoro, bench pressing a 1-ton barbell.

 

"C'mon, Luffy!" Zoro said. "You heard what Nami said! 700 lifts! You only did 200 of them!"

 

"THIS IS A LOT HARDER THAN IT LOOKS, ZORO!!!" Luffy yelled, straining underneath the weight of the barbell.

 

Truth be told, Luffy could actually bench 1-ton easily, since he was just about as strong as Zoro, but...for some reason, he couldn't really do it much, today.

 

"Is that the best you can do, Luffy?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"I'm TRYING, dammit!" Luffy cursed. "I just don't have the energy, okay?!"

 

"Seriously?!"

 

Luffy tried to lift the barbell again, but he just couldn't do it.

 

"Hah...hah..." he panted. "Can we take a little break?"

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Sure."

 

Luffy sat down on the lounge and took a drink of water. However, his stomach started growling, again.

 

"Rrgh...be quiet!" Luffy growled, putting his hand on his stomach.

 

_'Maybe this health plan's not such a good idea...'_ he thought. _'...but, I have to do this for Nami.'_

 

"Luffy, you okay?" Zoro asked. "You sound kinda hungry."

 

"It's just your imagination." Luffy told him.

 

His stomach growled again.

 

"Luffy, I'm pretty sure your stomach is talking to you." Zoro pointed out.

 

"I wish it'd shut up..." Luffy grumbled.

 

*****In the Library*****

 

Nami is busy working on her map when she suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound.

 

"What in the world?" she asked. "Robin, was that you?"

 

"No." the Crane Woman shook her head.

 

"Weird..." Nami muttered.

 

"I think it might have been Luffy's stomach," Robin commented. "Apparently that lobster and salad didn't satisfy him enough."

 

"Well, it's not my problem," Nami responded as she continued drawing her map. "He'll just have to get used to eating like a normal person."

 

Robin sighed. She had a really bad feeling about this.

 

*****Later that Day*****

 

Luffy is out on the shore of the island that the Straw Hats had docked on, taking Blizzard for a walk.

 

_"So,"_ Blizzard said, _"how you holdin' up?"_

 

"I'm barely hanging on..." Luffy groaned. "But I gotta keep going, for Nami!"

 

_"Luffy, I'm no relationship expert,"_ Blizzard said, _"but...well...I think Nami might be going a tad too far."_

 

Luffy sighed.

 

"I know..." he told the wolf-dog.

 

_"I just hope she comes to her senses,"_ Blizzard said. _"Why's she so obsessed with your health, anyway? I think you were fine, before."_

 

"I tried telling that to her." Luffy explained.

 

Blizzard sighed in exasperation.

 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do..."

 

_"Well...I guess only time will tell,"_ Blizzard said.

 

*****A Week later*****

 

Luffy followed the health plan Nami ahd given him...and it was not an easy task. In fact...the plan seemed to be doing the opposite of what it was supposed to be doing.

 

Not only was Luffy left hungrier than normal, but he seemed to be really tired, now, too. In fact, while playing fetch with Blizzard, he yawned the entire time and when Blizzard brought the ball back, Luffy didn't even seem to notice him.

 

Not just that, but Luffy also started acting a little...dare I say...bitchy.

 

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called.

 

"Luffy!" Chopper called, happily.

 

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned, giving Usopp and Chopper the Evil Eye.

 

"AH!" the Ferret Man and the reindeer shrieked, holding each other.

 

"W-we were j-j-just gonna ask if you w-w-wanted to come fishing!" Usopp stammered.

 

"Oh," Luffy replied, calmly. "Okay."

 

While fishing with Usopp and Chopper, Luffy kept nodding off now and then. In fact...he almost fell of the rail!

 

"WHOA!!!" he cried.

 

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

 

Luckily, they managed to catch him, just in time.

 

"Jeez, Luffy!" Usopp cried. "What the hell's your problem?!"

 

"Yeah, Luffy," Chopper added. "You've been very sleepy, lately!"

 

"I'm sorry, you guys..." Luffy apologized. "...this health plan's killing me."

 

"Have you tried telling Nami?" Usopp asked.

 

"I can't," Luffy answered. "I don't wanna let her down."

 

Chopper took a good look at Luffy and he saw that he had gotten skinnier than usual.

 

"Luffy, you need to tell her." the reindeer spoke.

 

"No," Luffy replied. "I promised her that I'd do this for her...and I'm gonna do it!"

 

Chopper and Usopp looked at Luffy, worriedly. The next two weeks were absolute hell for the rest of the crew. Luffy was still getting tired, every day. In fact, one day, during a fight with the Marines...he could barely stand up, and almost ended up getting skewered by a saber. Luckily, Blizzard managed to save him, and everyone else, by using his Conqueror's Haki.

 

From that day onward, the crew tried to avoid enemy ships until Luffy's health improved.

 

*****One Day*****

 

The crew gathered into the Aquarium Bar...except for Luffy, who is currently in the Men's Quarters, trying to get some sleep.

 

"I just don't understand it!" Nami exclaimed. "Luffy must be doing something wrong! He's not getting any better!"

 

"Nami, it's this damn health plan that you have him on!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Yeah, he was doing fine before!" Usopp agreed.

 

"Not only that, but he's been acting extremely cranky, lately." Robin added. "He threw a book at me, for God's sake!"

 

"You're wrong!" Nami argued. "The health plan's supposed to make him healthier, not make him worse!"

 

"Nami, why can't you just swallow your pride and admit that Luffy was better off the way here was before?!" Zoro asked.

 

"I hate to say it, Nami-san, but...Moss-head's right," Sanji agreed. "This is getting out of hand."

 

"Guys, I just don't want him to live a short life." Nami explained.

 

"Nami, how can it be any worse than this!?" Usopp questioned. "You have to get him off this health plan! Please! I'm begging you! We're all begging you!"

 

"Yeah...I hate to say it, Nami, but...you've gone too far," Chopper added. "Please tell Luffy before it's too late."

 

Nami remained silent. Suddenly, Blizzard came bursting in, looking like he was in a panic.

 

"Blizzard, what's the matter?!" Chopper asked.

 

Blizzard began to bark like crazy, and Chopper gasped.

 

"He said Luffy needs help!!" the reindeer cried.

 

"Say what?!" Sanji questioned.

 

Nami gasped before she headed to the Men's Quarters with everyone following behind her. In the Men's Quarters, Luffy is lying on the floor, his body racked with pain...dry heaving into a bucket. His skin was a pallid, almost sickly green hue...and he was so skinny, he practically looked like a skeleton.

 

Luffy turned when he heard his friends come in...and all he could say was, "...I feel like I'm dying...!"

 

"Oh, my god...!" Nami gasped. "What have I done?!"

 

"Quick! Get him to bed!" Chopper ordered. "But take it easy! His body is fragile in this state!"

 

"Right!" Sanji and Zoro nodded as they helped Luffy into bed.

 

"What's wrong with him?!" Usopp asked.

 

"He's suffering from malnutrition!" Chopper answered. "Obviously!"

 

Nami sat down next to Luffy on his bunk.

 

"I'm sorry, Nami...I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't wanna let you down," Luffy said, hoarsely. "I'm really so--"

 

"Luffy, forget about that!" Nami interrupted. "I don't care about that stupid health plan, anymore! Right now, all I care about is helping you get better!"

 

_'Finally, she admits it!'_ Blizzard thought.

 

Nami sniffled as she hugged Luffy.

 

"...It's my fault," she whispered. "I did this to you!"

 

Luffy smiled as he held Nami in his bony arms.

 

"Robin, I have IV fluids in my medical bag," Chopper said. "Could you get that for me?"

 

"Okay." Robin nodded as she left to go and get the IV fluids.

 

"I just don't know why this is happening," Nami cried. "I thought this would help him!"

 

"Nami...I think I know what might be wrong," Chopper explained. "It might have to do with his Devil Fruit powers."

 

"Really?" the Booted Puss Woman blinked.

 

"Mm-hm," Chopper nodded. "You see, I think mostly the reason why Luffy has a high metabolism and big appetite is because of his Devil Fruit," Chopper said. "The Gum Gum Fruit must take up a lot of energy, mostly protein. That's probably why he eats meat so much. Also, since his stomach stretches out due to his powers, he has to eat more in order to sate his hunger."

 

Nami nodded in understanding.

 

"I think what happened was when you put Luffy on this health plan," Chopper continued, "you accidentally tricked his body into thinking it's starving, so now, it's taking up more energy than it usually does...leaving Luffy in this state of malnutrition."

 

"I see..." Nami whispered, looking down at Luffy.

 

_'I almost killed him...!'_ she thought.

 

At that moment, Robin came back with the IV fluids.

 

"Here you go," she handed them to Chopper.

 

"Thanks." the reindeer promptly went to work.

 

"So...what happens to him now?" Nami asked.

 

"We'll just keep him on fluids and let him rest for now," Chopper answered. "Then we'll slowly ease him back into his normal eating routine. Things should return to normal afterwards. You know...he's lucky that this finally stopped when it did. I'm pretty sure that if Luffy went one more day like this...he would've died."

 

Hearing that made Nami feel incredibly guilty. She flattened her ears in sadness.

 

"Luffy...I'm so sorry." she whispered.

 

Luffy look up at Nami.

 

"Don't worry about it..." he replied.

 

The Straw Hats slowly helped recover from his malnutrition, and about a week later, their captain was back to his regular, strong, meat-eating, happy-go-lucky self again.

 

"I'm glad he's back to normal," Usopp smiled. "I don't think I could have been able to take anymore of his mood swings."

 

"Me, either." Robin added.

 

Nami was relieved, as well. However...she felt like she still had to talk to Luffy about one more thing.

 

*****Nighttime*****

 

Luffy is sitting on the Sunny's head, watching the stars and the moon, when suddenly...

 

"Mind if I join you?"

 

The Monkey Man turned to see Nami, who gave him a bit of a sheepish smile.

 

"Hey, Nami," Luffy greeted her. "Come on up."

 

The Booted Puss Woman sat right next to him.

 

"So, what's up?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy," Nami began. "I am so, so, SO sorry about what I did."

 

"Jeez, how many times do you have to apologize? You've been doing that, up and down, all week long! It's getting annoying! I already forgave you."

 

"I know, but I still feel guilty for almost killing you!"

 

"That's in the past!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Luffy...when I found out about your lifespan being cut short," Nami began, "it just...it just made me worry about you. I mean...I don't want you to die young!"

 

As she said this...tears began to form in her eyes.

 

"I...I can't imagine my life without you!" she sobbed. "That's why I did what I did...but instead of helping you, I made things worse!"

 

Luffy's eyes widened when she said this.

 

"You might have forgiven me...but I can NEVER forgive myself for nearly killing you, the person I love!!"

 

"Nami..."

 

Nami couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Then...Luffy pulled her into a hug.

 

"Luffy...?"

 

"I'm so sorry I worried you, Nami."

 

Nami sniffled and hugged Luffy back.

 

"Idiot..." she whispered.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami smiled. She was glad that everything had returned to normal. Not only that, but she learned a painful lesson: It's best to leave things the way they are, even if you're trying to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
